Mutants Unite
by Emerald Lionheart
Summary: Err...we're baaaaaaack! Sorry if the chapters aren't in order...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. I don't own X-men.

Zozma: Here it is!!!!! Thanks bunches and bunches for the reviews, you guys really made mine and Emerald's day! Hope you like.

                A petite girl was standing near the fountain. She had blonde-auburn hair that showed a hint of curls. Around her neck was a pair of earmuffs. She seemed a little skittish and every once in a while she touched her ears gingerly as though she had an earache or something.

                A little farther away from her stood another girl. This girl had longer light brown hair and was wearing khaki cargos and a light blue shirt with white sleeves. She was looking around at everyone and had unusual (for a human) golden eyes.

                Another girl was talking to Rahne. She had dark brown cat ears and a tail which was curled around her waist at the moment. This girl was brightly dressed and seemed cheerful although that might of been because Rahne was explaining who everyone was.

                These three girls were just some of the new mutants at the mansion.

                "Well, those three seem okay. Nothin' like what we got last time." Logan muttered.

                "Those are the ones who have shown up. There are more coming and not all of them will be as docile." Charles Xavier warned.

                "They are shy. They all have just met a bunch of mutants who aren't afraid of their powers." Ororo Munroe added.

                "Indeed. Ororo? Evan is bringing a few mutants, right?" Hank McCoy asked.

                "Yes. They don't seem ready to join the Morlocks. These three, what are their names again?" Ororo asked.

                "The girl with earmuffs is Ryo Cadencey. Her mutation is...supersonic hearing and sound manipulation. The girl with longer hair is Athena Lawence and her mutation is similar to Tabitha Smith's. She can blow things up in a ten-foot radius." Xavier replied.

                "That sounds safe." Logan grinned.

                "As I was saying, the last one with cat ears is Lauren Press and ah! her mutation is similar to Rahne's, only she can turn into various cats."

                "Looks like the Half-Pint has a friend." Logan replied.

                "I wonder, do you think Magneto and Mystique have gotten any new mutants?" Hank thought out loud.

                "With the amount of mutants increasing, I'm almost certain that they both have new recruits." Xavier said. He then noticed that all four of their thoughts were the same: That can't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Mystique smiled as she assessed her recruits. The old team was okay, but these new mutants would make the team better.

                There was a six-foot boy with messy black hair and green eyes. His name was Mike Barton. He was an easy-going boy and seemed to be relatively friendly. After all he was talking to Todd cheerfully. He had the ability to manipulate dust and smoke particles and had chosen 'Smokescreen' as a codename. Definitely useful.

                The next boy was a loner. He, too, had black hair but he had deep brown eyes. He seemed to be gothic, but his mutation was involving dark energy. His name was Kyle Levi AKA Nightshade. Mystique knew this boy would be useful against the X-men.

                Bill Hughes was the next recruit, with dark blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He was also very friendly, although he had been shy at first. His force field had the durability of the Blob and 'Hammerhead' would be a great defense.

                Ryka Kioku was not talking to anyone. In her hands was a frog. She sat next to Mystique and looked up to her in a loyal way. Her eyes were yellowish-green and her short, brown hair was in a ponytail. She was able to be invisible and her eyes were darting in the opposite direction.

                "You four, Chameleon, Smokescreen, Nightshade, Hammerhead, are my newest recruits. You are to follow Lance's and mine orders. You will work with your team. You will not help the X-men and Magneto and his Acolytes are the enemy. Pietro is not to be trusted. He is the white haired mutant, brother of Wanda." Mystique finished her speech.

                All four of the new mutants nodded their heads and the original Brotherhood also nodded. 

                "Mystique? Tabby's back." Todd said as the blonde bombshell (Zozma: Pun unintended) walked into the room. 

                "Well, newbies, huh? Great!" She sat next to Lance and grinned.

                "That's Tabby Smith, our little Boom-Boom." Lance muttered.

                Mystique walked out of the room and stared at Ryka for a moment. A ghost of smile crossed Ryka's face and Mystique left the boarding house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE NEXT DAY!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

                Manuel Grant grinned at Myesha. She was explaining how Charles Xavier ran the X-men and the Institute. The two were in a cafe that had been suggested by a friend, Hank McCoy, who had invited them to Bayville. Myesha's dark skin was set off beautifully in her light purple t-shirt and light blue jeans, Manuel however thought she always look beautiful.

                "Sonia, Sadi, and Reign plan to visit. That will be great, huh?" Myesha asked.

                "Yeah! Maybe we can convince those three to join us!" He replied.

                The couple went on talking about various things cheerfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Anne Morland smiled. The chattering of trees always calmed her. In particular, maple trees. The Taurus nodded her head and laughed silently. Her auburn hair was in messy French braid and she reprimanded herself for not paying attention that morning. After all she wanted to make an impression on Professor Charles Xavier and she preferred a good impression. She smiled again as the maple reassured her that she looked great. It was nice to have such good friends.

                Walking next to her was a very quiet, lonerish boy named Brian Anderson. He had said to call him Damien however. His mutation was similar to Logan's and it was wondered how well they would get along. His white hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was set off nicely by his black t-shirt. His skin had an interesting gray tint to it. He looked down and was standoffish in a way.

                Alexandria Glenn had a broad grin on her face. The eighteen year-old seemed to like being in Bayville. Her black hair swished side to side and she walked jauntily. Her mutation of turning into a lizard didn't bother her that much, she didn't, however, have very good control.

                Trey Huebner was walking next to Alexandria. They both had come from New Orleans. He was pretty good looking, with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was wearing a navy sweatshirt, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He had been talking loudly earlier although now he had settled down a little bit.

                The gothic Damen Robinson followed a little slower. A quick explanation told everyone that he had a split personality-type mutation, what with the two entities within him. The blue-eyed boy had come from New York City and had a normal life before this mutation.

                Ivonne Andros was very kind soul. She light brown hair that had golden streaks from her mutation and gold colored eyes. She was very friendly and had earlier been talking to Roberto AKA Sunspot.

                These six mutants had been brought to the Institute by Evan Daniels, who was currently leading them Xavier's office.

                "Hey! Guys don't look so nervous! He doesn't bite." Evan joked as they reached the office.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                NEXT DAY!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Magneto had four new mutants. Jennifer Rowlington AKA Jinx, Amy Parker AKA Silver Siren, Chloe Roman, and Charisma Smith AKA Twister. All four young ladies had impressive, useful, mutations. And, they were loyal, they had proven so.

*|FLASHBACK|*

                "Okay, Silver Siren, you take out those guards." Quicksilver ordered. 

                He had been taking the four new Acolytes on a 'test run' and Magneto had sent them on a mission to rob a bank. A nice simple job, for mutants. If they failed then they would figure who or what the problem was and retry or get rid of the mutants immediately. 

                Silver Siren nodded her head and mentally told Pietro to plug his ears. He nodded. Silver Siren started singing "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. The three guards stiffened and then calmed and went into a zombie mode.

                "Good job, now-get-them-to-open-the-doors. Jinx? I'll need you-to-stay-here-for-a-while. After Siren's done with-the-guards, -I-want-you-to-tie-them-up-or handcuff them or something." Quicksilver said.

                Jinx nodded and watched as the guards opened the doors and dropped their weapons. Then she leaped into action. First she materialized some rope which she threw over her shoulder, making sure it touched some skin. Next she pulled the guards' arms behind their backs and started to tie them together. After the first guard, she took the extra rope and went to the second guard and then third. After that she materialized a chair and sat down.

                "Okay, I'll be waitin' when you get back." She said finally.

                The others nodded and went in towards the bank vault. 

                "Chloe, blast it open." Quicksilver said.

                "Right." Chloe did so and didn't damage any of the money or her teammates, because she had set up a decent force field a couple of minutes earlier.

                "Okay, Twister, your turn. Whirlwind-all-the-money-into-the-sacks-and-then we can get out of here." Quicksilver said.

                The brown haired girl nodded before concentrating. Soon enough all the money was in four bags. 

Each of them grabbed a bag and went back out to meet Jinx. She grinned and dragged the guards into the vault. They were out cold. She let go and the rope disappeared.

                "HEY! What are you doing?" A girl with light-green hair exclaimed.

                The girl's name was Desiree Porter and her mutation was tracking mutant power signatures. She wasn't about to let these mutants rob a bank.

                "Okay-ladies! Show-time!" Quicksilver said. The four nodded.

                Jinx made sais appear in her hands, Silver Siren started to glow silver and was getting her fire ready, Twister made wind blade, and Chloe got another blast ready.

                "Attack!" Quicksilver shouted.

                All four attacked at the same time and got the best of the tracking mutant. They were about to kill her when a voice cried out.

                "Stop!" Storm's eyes were glowing as she hovered and Jean Grey levitated the body over to them.

                "Great! -Well-we-don't-have-time-for-you-so.....bye!" With that the five Acolytes left, leaving Desiree in the hands of the X-men.

*|END FLASHBACK|*

                Yes, indeed, the new Acolytes were loyal. Now Magneto could beat the X-men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zozma: If I forgot someone, it's Em's fault. She isn't organized. I can barely read her notes and stuff. Jeez, what am I, a miracle worker? Hoped you liked. If I forgot you, 'cause of Emerald, please tell me. Bye. *Exit Zozma*


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men.

Zozma: Did you see? I changed the disclaimer. Instead of 'I don't own X-men' it's 'We don't own X-Men'. Much better cause there's two of us. Em's still sick although she managed to right out her ideas in an outline type thing. Please wish that Emerald gets back to full health. 'Cause I'm too lazy to. And anyway here it is.

Sickly Emerald's thoughts: [How is he helping me with ideas if he's too lazy?]

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

Tree Talk   Zozma: Heh Heh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Brotherhood House

                "Pietro! Give that back, yo!" Todd raced after the speed demon. 

                Both he and Pietro had been hollering at each other since three AM. Pietro had stolen Todd's homework and Todd was attempting to get it back. At the cost of everyone else's beauty sleep.

Mike groaned and rolled off his bed. [This is just plain stupid! Why in the world are those two running around and screaming like lunatics at five AM.] He groaned again and stumbled to his dresser, very irritated. [So much for being a morning person.] Grabbing something that seemed to match somewhat, he went into the bathroom to take a shower and devise revenge plan on Pietro and Todd.

                Ryka stared at her bedroom door. Pietro and Todd thundered past it, Todd yelling and Pietro laughing. She hadn't got much sleep, however, she wasn't very tired. She heard the shower start running. Captain Ginyu croaked loudly and she got up to check on him. Lance had found an aquarium and that was Captain Ginyu's 'bedroom'. Otherwise he had free reign of her room. After petting Ginyu a little bit longer, Ryka decided to get dressed, figuring she could take shower after...school. (Zozma: Can she bring the frog? Please?)

                Bill sighed. The energetic Todd and Pietro awakened him and Lance. After watching Lance yell himself hoarse at them, he went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. He had already taken a shower, evidently using all the hot water, if the yelps Mike was making was anything to go by. Mystique had pulled lots of strings and made lot of threats to get the Brotherhood back into school. And he wasn't exactly jumping up and down, like Todd, at the prospect.

                "Pietro, yo! Give it back! I need that! Please!" Todd hollered. Pietro was standing in front of Kyle's bedroom door. 

                "Nah nah nahnah nah! You-aren't-getting-it-back! You're-gonna-fail!" Pietro shouted back. He was standing on the left side of the door. (Zozma: Y'know, when the door opens and usually hits the wall. They usually have a bumper-thing to keep from scuffing up the walls.) He leaned against the wall shrieking with laughter and then got squished. Well, not exactly squished. Kyle had opened his door and slammed it into the wall, unfortunately for Pietro, who had been leaning against the aforementioned wall.        

                "Wake me up before you guys leave, okay Lance?" Kyle muttered.

                "Gotcha. By the way, thanks for shutting up Pietro." 

                "Hm? Oh, sorry Pietro." With that Kyle shut his door and went back to bed.

                "Ow! Jeez, he's-very-nice-and-polite!" Grumbled Pietro.

                "Hey! I got my homework back. Yo, Lance, remind me to thank Kyle-boy for getting my homework back, yo." Todd quickly scurried back to his room. Just in time, Wanda and Tabitha, both very angry, stormed out of their respective rooms.   
                "What's all the noise? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep before school!" Tabitha exclaimed.

                "Yeah, Tabby, you really need it!" Pietro, still fuming, snapped at her and stalked off down to his room. Wanda used her powers to stop him.   
                "You need to be quiet." She growled.

                "Awww, come-on-Wanda. I'm-absolutely-ador~" Wanda cut him off.

                "Absolutely annoying!" Wanda let him go and went down stairs.

                "Well she's cheerful this morning!" Mike had finally, fully, wakened up.

                "And so are you. Sorry 'bout the shower." Bill grinned sheepishly.

                "Good morning, Ryka!" Todd exclaimed, coming out of his room with his backpack.

                ".... Good...morning to you too, Todd." she said, showing no real emotion.

                "So who does that leave, Freddy! Hey Freddy, wake up or we'll be late." Lance exclaimed and started banging on Fred's door.

                "What!?" Freddy hollered coming up the stairs.

                "Oh, you're already awake." Lance said.

                "What about....Kyle?" Ryka asked.

                "Want's us to wake him up before we leave." Todd explained.

                "Uhhh...we're out of food by the way." Bill said.  
                "I figured that much. I'll go shopping after I drop you guys off after school." Lance replied.

                All of the mutants assembled nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Institute for Gifted Children, same time basically.

                "Ahhh! Elf! Don't do that!" exclaimed Trey. He had been half asleep staring at his alarm clock when Kurt bamfed in, surprising him into full awake-ness. Kurt looked slightly apologetic but mostly cheerful.

                "Come, mein freind. It is time for breakfast! Ve are having vaffles!" With that enriching statement the teleporter teleported to the next room to scare the heck out of his next unwilling victim. Okay maybe that was a little too dramatic. Trey got up and straightened his red on black pajamas before going down the hall to the restroom.

                "Morning, Trey."  Jamie said softly. He had shown the older boy to his room and they had talked a little bit.

                "Hm? Mornin' Jamie. Does Kurt always do dat?"(Zozma: there is an accent right?)  Trey replied hearing a shout from Ivonne and Anne's room. [Kurt must have bamfed in her room.]

                "A bamf-morning? Yeah. Did he tell you we're having waffles?" 

                "He seems to enjoy waffles, mon ami." 

                "Yeah, well I'll see you around." Jamie said. Trey nodded.

                Ivonne and Anne were laughing. Kurt had bamfed and they had thrown their pillows at him

                "Are you okay? We didn't realize it was you." Ivonne said smiling brightly.

                "Ahhh, vith two lovely ladies vorrying about me, I am fine." He said cheerfully.

                "Thanks, Kurt. Do you know what we are having for breakfast?" Anne asked. 

                "Vaffles! Hurry before they are all gone!" Kurt exclaimed before bamfing into Damien and Damen's room. 

                "Good morning! It's vaffle day! Ve must hurry to breakfast!" Kurt exclaimed. To an empty room. Neither boy was in the room nor was their backpacks. 

                "Vell, they must be down eating already. I did not see them though. Veird." Kurt shrugged and continued wake-up call.

                "Hey Cadencey! Wake-up, chere." Alexandria, fully dressed, called to her sleeping roommate.

                "Wha? I'm awake. Kinda." Ryo shook her head and jumped when Kurt bamfed in.

                "Vaffle day! Vake up! Oh, you are avake. Nevermind." Kurt said grinning.

                "Hey! Don't do that! You scared the daylights out of me!" Ryo said. 

                "I am very sorry. I vill be more careful." Kurt replied.

                "No problem, mon ami. De Elf is welcome' anytime." Alexandria shrugged her book bag and waved good-bye as she jumped out the window.  
                "Uhhh…is she supposed to…is she allowed to do that?" Ryo asked, surprised. 

                "Vell, I don't think so, but maybe the Professor said she could." Kurt grinned again.

                "Hurry, before the vaffles disappear!" He went to the last required room.

                Athena and Lauren were both ready to go for school when Kurt appeared.

                "Morning! How are you today?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

                "Okay, is the new school creepy?" Athena got straight to the point. 

                "No, not really." He replied.

                "Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

                "Positive. Let's go eat vaffles!" Kurt exclaimed.

                "Alright, alright." Both girls laughed softly as Kurt bamfed all three of them into the dining room.

                "Good morning!" Jean exclaimed looking up from her conversation with Scott. Lauren and Athena nodded and sat down at one of the new mini tables in the dining room. Ororo had set food out for everyone on the first day. Ray joined them at their table.

                "Morning. Kurt wake ya up?" He said groggily.

                "No, we were awake when he came in." Lauren said shyly.

                "He loves waffles, it's weird."  Rahne came over as Athena spoke.

                "You don't like waffles? Don't let Kurt hear that." Rahne sat down in the last chair.

                "Good morning Rahne." Lauren greeted the werewolf girl.

                "It's an okay morning. I wouldn't say good. We haven't been in it too long to decide that." Bobby said as he and Jubilee came to their table. Lauren rolled her eyes. Bobby had tried to impress her and succeeded at getting herself, him, and Rahne extra training room sessions with Scott. It was only her first day.

                "I said I was sorry." Bobby whined. Lauren continued to ignore him.

                "Come on Bobby, let's eat, Kurt's down here y'know." Jubilee and Bobby, still sulking, sat down at another table.

                "Has anyone seen Alexandria, Damen, or Damien?" Hank asked. None of them had came down for breakfast.

                "Like, Alexandria already left.  Damien left on his bike. And it's totally, like, cool. And I think Damen left, too." Kitty said. She was sitting next to Logan and Rogue.

                "Thank-you, Kitty." Hank smiled and went back to talking to Manuel and Myesha.

                "Alright, guys. Let's go to school." Scott said those fateful words and everyone left for school.

                "Alvers!" 

                "Summers!"

                "New recruits?" Todd asked.

                "New recruits." Answered Kurt.

Zozma: Okay next time there will be their day at school, dealing with the BOM, and more Acolyte scenes. I tried on the accents but I suck. Does anyone know Rahne's accent? Em should be back for the next installment. Oh yeah, do you guys have any scene requests? Stuff you'd like to happen? I have ideas but I need your ideas too! And…what genre should this be in? Please answer. Thanks. Zozma out. (Zozma fades away)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States. do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men.

Emerald: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Thank-you so much for your wishes! Zozma did a pretty good job, I think. This chapter will feature the Acolytes, the meeting of Quicksilver and Morpheus, some action between the X-men and Brotherhood, tree-talk, and their first day of school! Not in that order.

Zozma: This is gonna be great. *Grins evilly*

Emerald: Now Zozma, be nice. We shouldn't terrify them before they read the chapter.

Zozma: Tch! Yes, Em. 

Emerald: Oh yeah, Im4everaqt? *Cough, cough, cough* That's the best I can do, I've gotten better, at least enough to help with the story.

Zozma: Here it is.

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//   

Scene: Acolyte HQ (Magneto's Mansion)

                "Good morning, chere." Remy greeted Jennifer, who was in the kitchen, looking for a snack. 

"Good morning, Remy. Um…not to pry or anything but where is Sabertooth?" The cat-like mutant had all the new Acolytes nervous, what with his growling and glaring.

"Victor? Took off, alt'ough where, Remy does not know. Scares you, does he?" The Cajun pulled down a box of Cocoa Pebbles, grimacing slightly.

"How St. John eats dis stuff, Remy will never want ta know." He poured two bowls, one for himself and the other for St. John, who was just coming in.  

"You don't like this stuff? It's delicious! An' no, I do not microwave the milk for it." St. John started making hot chocolate, his substitute for milk.

"No, Sabertooth does not scare me, and whatever he wants to eat, he can eat." Jennifer sat down with two pieces of toast, buttered, not burned.

"De mission went well. Remy heard, however, dat you five ran inta a bit of trouble. Is dat true?" 

"Yeah, some girl was trying to play hero. We got her good, but the X-men came." Jennifer said.

"That lot is really high an' mighty!" St. John muttered.

"What lot? And where is Pietro?" Charisma asked as she came into the kitchen.

"De X-men for your firs' question an' Pietro's checkin' on de Brotherhood ta see if de are gettin' better. Or at least ta see if de have new mutants."

"Oh. What do we have to eat?" She started poking around in the cupboards to find something.

"We 'ave Cocoa Pebbles wit' 'ot milk or 'ot chocolate, toast, eggs, and apples." St. John listed the menu. 

"I think we should buy some more food. I mean that's all fine and dandy, but from the looks of things we're gonna run out of stuff tomorrow." Amy came in from the dining room. 

"Chere, dis place was originally a headquartas' for a bunch of male mutants. We know not'ing of shoppin'."

"I figured as much, Remy. And now that you have some girls amongst you, you can learn!" Amy laughed as she started making scrambled eggs. 

"Mmmmm…make some for me please!" Chloe looked bed-ruffled, but her eyes were lit up, ready for anything.

"Okay, no prob."  Amy added three more eggs in. 

"Good morning!" Chloe sang out and grinned.

"Aren't we chipper today? What's with the cheerfulness?" Charisma asked. 

"I just had a good sleep. If that makes sense. And why wouldn't I be cheerful? Did something happen that I should be uncheerful about?" Chloe asked.

"No, no, no. That's alright, be cheerful. Nothing happened, I swear." Jennifer said, surprised at the outburst.

"Oh, okay then." Chloe sprinkled a little bit of salt onto her scrambled eggs when Amy set down her plate. Amy and Chloe were eating scrambled eggs, Remy was eating Cocoa Pebbles with milk, St John with hot chocolate, and Charisma and Jennifer were eating toast.

"Y'know, if I didn' know better, I'd say we were almost a family." St. John said looking around the table.

"Remy t'inks you are right, mon ami." 

"Weird." All four girls said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Bayville Junior High

                Rahne, Jubilee, Jamie, Bobby, Amara, and Lauren were going to school.

"So, Bobby, you are going to eighth grade because you missed so much school last year. Why'd you miss so much school? Play hooky?" Lauren glared at Bobby.

"No, my mutation was messing me up so much. Then the X-men came and I had to do this year over because of how much I missed." Bobby hurriedly ducked behind Jubilee.  
                

"And I did not have these different levels of schooling. So I am at this year." Amara added.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the muties." A heavyset boy and his friends were grinning evilly at the youngest X-men.

"Uhhh…Hey Joey. How ya been?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Ye lay off, pigs!" Rahne growled. 

"Rahne!" Hissed Jubilee.

"Yeah! Rahne's right! Lay off!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Madrox. You should of learned by now." Joey grinned.

"Ahem! Mr. Stevenson? Shouldn't you be eating breakfast?" Principle Ellen Small said coolly.

"Yes ma'am." Joey and his friends hurried to the lunchroom. 

"Thank-you, Miss Small!" Jamie and Bobby exclaimed.

"No problem boys. It's such a shame that others can't see you as people." Miss Small murmured. She believed all people should be seen as people, not as mutants and humans. She knew that her opinions were going to get her in trouble one day.

"Is that our new student?" She smiled and Lauren.

"Yeah, this Lauren Press. Lauren, this is the Principle, Miss Small, the greatest, kindest lady in the world." Jubilee said this with conviction.

"Hi ma'am." Lauren smiled shyly. 

"Well I'm sure they told you that you can't use your mutation during school hours on school property. However if you use your mutation appropriately on school grounds not during school hours, you will not get into any trouble." She grinned mischievously. Everyone else returned her grin.

"My ears and tail~" Lauren started

"Are very cute and you can let them show. If the other students start giving you trouble, come to me immediately. I always have time for friends." Miss Small smiled warmly and walked back inside the school, waving as she did.  
                

"Whoa, this might not be hard after all." Lauren and everyone else went inside to eat breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Bayville High

                \\Annie, it looks like trouble. There could be a fight any minute// A nearby oak tree warned. 

\\I know, I know. But I can't sit by and watch, we have to stop them// Anne replied. Scott and Lance were glowering at each other and they had both taken a fighting stance.  
                

"Scott! We can't use our powers. Neither can they." Jean exclaimed.

"Fists aren't powers." Lance gritted his teeth, "Stay out of this, Red."

"I t'ink dat we should no' do dis." Trey was standing next to Rogue.

"Do what?" Rogue asked.

"Fight dem."

"We've ahways fought 'em. They've ahways fought us. New recruits arehn't gonna change tha'." Rogue muttered.

"If you say so, chere." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How 'bout we see what newbies we each got, yo?" Todd asked. He was standing next to Ryka.

"That might be a goot idea. Let's try eet." Kurt said to Kitty.  
                

"Okay, like, it's better than fighting." Kitty replied.

\\See, nothing bad is gonna happen now// Anne was relieved.

\\So you are right for now, Annie// The oak said mysteriously. Oaks were always mysterious.

"Okay, we got Ryka Kioku, Kyle Levi, Bill Hughes, and Mike Barton. You got?" Freddy said, leering Jean.

"We have Ryo Cadencey, Athena Lawence, Anne Morland, Ivonne Andros, Manuel Grant, Myesha, and Trey Huebner. Also Lauren Press, who's at the Junior High, Damen Robinson, Damien Anderson, and Alexandria Glenn. Those last three we're not sure where they went. And we might have Desiree Porter." Jean finally said.

"That's a lot, yo." Todd looked disheartened at the thought having to face all those new mutants.

"You asked, you received." Ryo said calmly.

"Yeah, you just wait! The humans at this school don't like either one of our groups. Let's see whose newbies gets kicked out first!" Lance grumbled.

"Whatever, Alvers."  Scott said. The Brotherhood walked into the building.

"They are trying to get us kicked out. Be careful." Jean and Scott both walked into the building.

"Like, Alexandria's at the college. Do you, like, think we should have told them that? I don't, like, think Scott and Jean knew that." Kitty said.

"I don't think they knew that either. I didn't know that." Athena answered.

"Oh well. Does tha' mean tha' Scott and Jean have someone to answah to?" Rogue asked hopefully. Okay she was hopeful that Jean did. Scott, she didn't mind as much.

"If only we were so lucky, chere." Trey smirked. He, too, did not mind Scott as much as he did Jean.

"Well, I think we should get to class." Manuel and Myesha also went into the building.

"Y'know, they're probably right." Athena looked rather annoyed.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Damien said as he walked over to the group.

"Like, hey Damien." Kitty greeted him.

"Hm…oh, hi." [Some small interaction between him and Kitty. Kitty always is outgoing] Rogue thought.

"You guys all have a map of the school, right? Keehty, you printed some off and passed them out?" Kurt asked.  
                

"Yeah." Kitty answered. She waved and went inside to her first class.

"Damen?" Trey turned towards the gothic mutant. 

"…Do you have an extra map?" Damen asked.

"Ja, here, mein friend." Kurt handed him one.   
                

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Ivonne smiled as she and Roberto went to their class.

"Yeah catch ya at lunch." Athena walked in leaving the gang behind. Everyone followed shortly. Kurt and Damen went to their lockers, Damien followed them to his own locker, Ray smiled as he followed Athena, and Sam shook Anne slightly to get her moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~           

                Damien was slightly peeved by the time it was time to go home. The cheerleaders, not realizing that he was mutant, had been bugging him in every class. Trey also had been bothered a bit. He finally started flirting with Rogue, who didn't make any signs of protest. Ivonne, Anne, and Myesha had been very friendly to everyone, making new friends. Amanda (Sefton) had been hanging with Damen and Kurt. Ryo had been talking to Tabitha. Manuel had been very friendly but mostly talked to Sam.

                Ryka had almost lost Captain Ginyu, much to her displeasure. She noticed that she felt warm when she saw Kurt, who happened to be a very friendly person. He had helped her out and they had every class together. Todd didn't mind, to her confusion. Bill had been friendly and gotten a few phone numbers from some girls. Mike, Kyle, and Lance had caused a little trouble and earned a detention. 

"Hey-no-one-told-me-the-X geeks-got-new-recruits!" Pietro sped to the jeep at a slow speed. To him at least.

"Tha' boy's pretty fast." Trey muttered. 

"Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver. Evan hates him." Scott said.

"His mutation is super speed. Like, he's also a player." Kitty added.

"Call him over." Trey said.

"What? Are you kidding? We can't have a confrontation!" Jean exclaimed. Trey and Rogue glared at her.

"Hey! Pietro! Git over here!" Rogue called. Pietro raced over.

"What's-up?" He asked.

"How fast can you go in a minute?" Trey asked.

"Three-hundred-miles. If I haven't ran too much already."  Pietro answered.

"Same here." Trey answered.

"No-way! We-ought-to-race-sometime." Pietro said excitedly.

"As if you'd win." Trey challenged.

"You-just-wait." Pietro replied. Both glared daggers at each other. 
    
    Zozma: Well there you go. Review please. Flames welcome. We'll give 'em to Pyro.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Emerald: Zozma had an idea.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Zozma: Oh yeah! Uhhh…The DarkWarlord? I was thinking, since you had no real choice on who you wanted Damien to be paired with and he is friends with Rogue and Kitty, that we could pair him with Rogue. But lots of people want to be paired with Rogue and I already chose who was gonna have their character with Rogue. So I then thought Kitty might be possible. So what do you think? It's just an idea.
    
    Emerald: I like the idea. And Im4everaqt, thank-you so much for your review. I babble too. Everyone else? Thank-you, too! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!
    
    Zozma: What? Oh yeah if you guys are or know any good Saga Frontier writers, please tell me and Em.  We really wanna write a SF fanfic with me in it! I'm outta here. *Zozma fades away*
    
    Emerald: What Zozma said before "I'm outta here." Please. And I will update my other fic so if you waiting for that, it should be up by Monday. Buh-bye!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//   

Emerald: Uhhh…some of you might have noticed that my paragraphing bites and I was wondering if any of you knew how to fix it. If you do, please help me! Anyway thank-you for the reviews, it makes me and Zozma very happy to know that you guys like this story so far. I swear there will be tree conversations in this chapter! 

Zozma: Yeah!

Emerald: Here it is!

Scene: Institute: Night

\\Annie? Something bad is going to happen// An acorn tree warned.

Anne sat up sleepily. It was one in the morning. \\What do you mean?//

\\She means that we've heard some news and it's not good// A spruce explained.

Anne woke up more. Glancing at the sleeping Ivonne, she grabbed some clothes and hurriedly changed. \\Okay, wait couple of minutes and I'll be outside and you can tell me what's going on//

Ivonne opened the balcony doors and went out, shutting them behind her. 

\\What's the trouble?// She asked

\\Well, another acorn tree, my brother, heard, from an apple tree, who heard from a willow tree, who heard from an office plant who heard that the humans who owned the office were planning something against the mutants// The first acorn said.

\\Wha? What did the office plant hear?// Ivonne asked

\\The humans called themselves the…Friends of Humanity…and they were talking about a Mr. Trask// Acorn1 answered, recalling what her brother had said.

\\Mr. Trask? Wasn't he the fellow who created the Sentinels?// Acorn2 thought back to the many battles the X-men had fought.

\\Yeah, large robots programmed to annihilate mutants// Ivonne muttered. [Now would be the time to tell the professor] she thought. Unknown to her, Amara came up behind her.

"Umm…Anne? What are you doing out here?" Amara asked softly. She had looked out her window and saw her friend standing on the balcony, not moving.

"'Mara? I didn't see you! I'm talking to the trees." Anne turned around to face Amara.

"Oh. Is something bad happening or do you make this a nightly, never-noticed ritual?" Roberto came out in his boxers with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Arehn't yah three supposed tah be in bed?" Rogue asked.

"I could say the same to you." Anne teased.

\\Annie, you should tell them// Oak1 suggested.

"I should tell them." Anne agreed out loud.

"Tell who, what?" Roberto stared at Anne in confusion.

"Oops! I was talking to the oak tree. I should tell you guys something. I should actually tell the whole team something." Anne explained. *Professor? Are you awake?* Amara telepathically called.

*Amara? What is it?* The professor, who had been discussing something with Ororo and Hank, asked.

*Err…I have some news from the trees* Anne said.

*Come to my office immediately, you four* 

Scene: Office Building: Same Night as Above

                "Mr. Kelly, sir?" A soldier walked into the room.

                "Yes?" Edward Kelly looked up from his papers.

                "We've contacted Mr. Trask, sir." The soldier looked down on the ground.  
                "Ah, and is it possible for him to work with us?"

                "Yes sir. The police seem to believe we can keep him under control." 

                "Under control? We will have him continue building the Sentinels. I do believe that this move against mutant kind will help the FOH greatly."   
                "Yes sir." 

Scene: Brotherhood House

                "Well, well, well. Yah cou' of tole' us yah have new recruits." Remy chuckled. He and the rest of the Acolytes, not counting Pietro, had been ordered to round up the Brotherhood. Magneto thought something was going to happen.

                "We thought Pietro told you!" Lance exclaimed. Bill went to get Mystique.   
                "Hey!-What-do-I-look-like?-A-squealer-or-something?" Pietro yelped.

                "Yeah!" Todd, Mike, Bill who was just coming down stairs with Mystique, Wanda, Tabitha, and Freddy all shouted at the same time.  Ryka and Kyle stayed quiet and Mystique wasn't sure what the conversation was about.

                "Owww! You don't 'ave to screech!" St. John rubbed at his ears, like Remy, Piotr, Jennifer, Amy, Chloe, and Charisma were doing. (Zozma: Sabertooth was assisting Mags during this mission!) 

"What are you doing here?" Mystique walked in front of all the 'Brothers' to stand regally as their leader. Ryka came to stand beside her, a little behind her.  
                 "Magneto sen' us." Remy leered at Mystique.

"Ya think, yo." Todd exclaimed.

"Watch it Frogger!" Amy glared at Todd.

"Lay off!" Bill snapped back at her.

"Both of you stop!" Mystique turned her attention back to Remy.

"We nee' yah an' de Brot'erhood tah join up wit' us Acolytes foahr awhile." Remy said.  
                "An' we don't even want ya on th' team! Mags says we need you lot!" St. John added.

"Ummm…Pietro? What's the deal with these two teams? Aren't we supposed to be on the same side, against the X-men?" Jennifer muttered to Pietro as the two teams argued.

"From the looks of things, we won't get along very well." Mike answered for Pietro, who was staring at the two teams.

"I don't think we should team up." Ryka murmured to Todd. She was once again holding Ginyu.

"Yo, I think you're right, yo!" Todd sighed.

"This'll never end." Bill groaned.

"We just have to deal for now." Lance grumbled back.

Scene: Institute: Later on That Day. Victor's Point of View 

                "Shuddap, Runt!" I exclaimed. Me and Magneto came to the Institute to ask Xavier what the deal was with the FOH. Of course the Runt had to put his two cents in before he even knew why we were there. Most of the X-Brats had taken off earlier so I don't have to deal with them. Stupid brats.

                One brat stayed behind. Damien is what the Runt called him. The kid was pretty good at fighting. Maybe another Weapon X mutant?  
                "Logan, maybe he's not here to cause trouble." Ah! Now I know what's strange about him, his skin's grayish, like metal-laced. Admantium (Emerald: SP?)  perhaps? Or those maybe it has something to with those blades of his. Interesting hair color too, probably a result of his mutation. Was it natural? Or did it change when his powers officially developed? Goddamn brat got me curious. 

                "Damien, you don't know Sabertooth like I do!" The Runt is starting to get my damn nerves.

                "Logan, perhaps you and Damien should leave so we can discuss this." Xavier asked the Runt and the Brat to leave. Good idea. The Runt started to say something but the Brat grabbed his arm and lead him out of the office. Smart move, kid.

                "Charles, the Friends of Humanity are acting up. They have a lot of their people in the government. Not to mention a bunch of other countries getting upset at the rising amount of mutants. Neither you nor I can recruit every mutant safely." Boss said.  We never could recruit mutants safely. 

                "Magnus (Zozma: is it Eric or Magnus?), I know that we can't recruit anymore new mutants. As it is I'm out of room. That's why I was thinking we could set up more schools. The best from each of our respective teams could run them and take care of mutants that they receive." Great idea, who would want to run these schools?

                "That's an idea. It all depends on who we want to run the schools."

                "Count me out!" I said immediately. I'm sticking with the Boss. At least that way I can run off on my own.

                "Victor, you were a choice of mine." Xavier, have you lost it? Damn, me run a school for mutant brats. Maybe if they were all like that Damien kid or the Runt or Pyro or Colossus. I could deal with them.

Scene: Mansion

                "Y'know kid, if Sabertooth goes ballistic in there, I'm holdin' it against you." Logan and Damien were sitting in the hall waiting for the meeting to end.   
                "Logan! Don't be silly! If Charles trusts Magneto and Sabertooth, we have nothing to worry about." Ororo came down the hallway

                "Ya sure are optimistic, 'Ro."

                "Someone has to be." Ororo said teasingly.

                "What's the deal between you and Sabertooth?" Damien asked.

                "There's jus' some bad blood between us, kid." Logan growled and walked off.  
                "A very detailed explanation. Why aren't you out with the others? Kitty invited you and Rogue said she wanted you to come." Ororo leaned against the wall.

                "Was gonna go but I thought it would be a great time for training. I don't want to fall behind everyone."

                "You have no chance of doing that, your skills are splendid."

                "Thank-you. Have you seen Scott, Rogue, and Kurt in there, though? They are great at the X-men stuff."

                "I think you were just looking for an excuse to be a loner. I've noticed some of the younger students are a little nervous around you."

                "Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, Athena. Yeah they're nervous around me all right." Damien sounded bitter.

                "They aren't used to unique mutations. I think you and Damen and Alexandria shocked Scott and Jean in your first Danger room session." (Emerald: I will write this up. However I'm not the greatest so I'll get Ildon to help me. Mind you he's in the hospital.)

                "We didn't mean to hit Alexandria that hard. I swear it was an accident."

                "She got right back up and grinned. At least I think she grinned."

                "I thought she was growling." 

                "Who was growling?" Desiree asked as she came down the hallway.

                "Alexandria. Are you sure you should be walking?" Ororo asked as Damien nodded at them both and left.

                "Yeah, I'm fine!" Desiree rolled her eyes.  
                "Hey! You are up! Are you okay? Ve vas vorried about you. I vas." Kurt bamfed into the room.

                "Who are you?"

                "Kurt Vagner, at your service!" 

                "Oh, I thought you was related to McCoy. He's blue and furry."

                "Fraulin, I am blue and fuzzy!"

                "Whatever. So I'm your new X-man?" 

                "Vell, not exactly. You are one of the new X-men. All though it is great to have you aboard, fraulin."

Zozma: The next chapter will be closer looks at each character. And some relationship development between Trey and Rogue. Something bad will happen to Miss Small. Will the new recruits be able to save her? And will Desiree fit in? Oh yeah what about the Brotherhood and Acolytes teaming up? Will anything good come of it?

Emerald: Will Zozma ever shut up? Find out next time on-

Zozma: HEY!!! *Exit Emerald* Chicken-wuss! Tch, review folks. If there isn't any tree talk, please tell me 'cause there is supposed to be some! Sorry it was short. *Exit Zozma*


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//   

**[Lucifer talking] Lucifer is in control**

[Luna talking] Luna is in control

[(Damen talking to either)]

Ildon: So you two want me to help you write a fight scene? Involving the X-men and their new recruits? Humph!

Zozma: Come on, Black Wing! You know you wanna! *Is thrown and embedded into a convenient wall*

Emerald: Ildon! Be nice!   
Ildon: …only for you, Emmie.

Emerald: Thank-you Ildon! *Huggles Ildon*

Ildon: You have to the count of three to let go of me.

Zozma: I'm gonna tell Asellus (Mom) that you're picking on me and Em!

Ildon: …Chicken-wuss.

Zozma: Emerald!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Asellus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ildon's being evil!

Lute, Rastaban, Orlouge, Amethyst, Sapphire, Diamond, & Ruby: SHUT UP ZOZMA!!!!!

Zozma: *Zozma whimpers and huggles Emerald* Em, they're being mean to me…*Starts sniffling*

Lute: Zozzie! Don't start crying. *Emerald starts sniffling*

Rastaban & Amethyst: Oh no! Emmie, Zozzie, come on! We didn't mean it.

Sapphire: You don't want Asellus to kill us, do you?

Ruby: Emmie, I'm really sorry!

Orlouge: Zozma, come on, no reason to cry!

*Everyone except Emerald, Ildon, and Zozma are on knees begging*

Zozma: Fooled ya. Okay readers, here's the Danger Room Session

Emerald: Ildon, our older, hospital-loving-live in brother, has decided to help us write it.

Zozma: That's the rest of our family, by the way. Unfortunately…

Emerald: Read and Review! Read our other fic "Kitty Pryde's Past" please! *Rest of family plotting against Zozma and Emerald* 

**************************************************************************************

Scene: Xavier Institute: Newest Recruits (Zozma: Minus Desiree for now)

            "This is the Danger Room. All training that involves full use of your mutations happens in here. Do I make myself clear? I will not be hearing about any of you fighting each other in the park or at the high school or junior high or college." Cyclops gave his welcoming speech.

            "Question! Question! Can ya hear 'bout us fightin' in de middle of a street?" Trey asked seriously.

            "Morpheus, I do not appreciate sarcasm." Cyclops snapped.

            "Ah do!" Alexandria chimed in, as if on cue.

            "We know this." Ryo glanced at her roommate.

            "Focus, people, focus. You'll be divided into teams. Morpheus, Rhythm. You two will be a team, for now, until Desiree wakes up again." Cyclops said.

            "She woke up earlier?" Lauren asked not remembering this being mentioned.

            "Yes. Atomic, Dryad, Myesha. You'll be the next team. Feline, Experiment, Blaze, you're the third team. Dust, Wolf, and Moonbeam you're the last team. Got it?" 

            Everyone got into his or her respective teams. 

"Team one: Morpheus, Rhythm and soon-to-be Desiree versus Team two: Atomic, Dryad, and Myesha (Lute: Does she have a code-name?). Team three: Feline, Experiment and Blaze versus Team four: Dust, Wolf, and Moonbeam." Cyclops nodded to Storm and Wolverine in the Danger Room control center.

"First mock fight, go!" Cyclops moved away from the materializing battlefield. (Lute: Forest)

FIRST FIGHT 

(Ildon: Team 1 VS Team 2)

            Morpheus smirked and glanced at Rhythm. She returned his smirk and watched as Myesha put up a pink force field covering Dryad and Atomic, who was as close to the edge of the force field as she could get. Dryad maneuvered herself near a large ash tree.

\\Okay when either Morpheus or Rhythm gets near one you guys, try to wrap them up with some vines or branches. Just try to immobilize them.// Dryad requested.

\\Of  course, Annie…err…Dryad.// The ash said sheepishly.

"Dryad! Look out!" Atomic yelled and tossed a bomb towards the card Morpheus had thrown. Rhythm smirked, having the entire team paying attention to Morpheus. Taking the sound waves from the simultaneous explosions and the yells, she formed two tangible balls and shot one towards a tree. Dryad shrieked at the unexpected attack on one of her leafy friends. Myesha put down her shield in order to see if Dryad was all right. 

Rhythm grinned triumphantly and tossed the next ball at Myesha. Atomic whirled and threw a bomb at not at the ball but at Rhythm. Before Morpheus could shout a warning, it hit its target. Both Myesha and Rhythm were down and Morpheus directed his attention to Atomic as Dryad slowly got up. Atomic, noticing her teammate getting up and gesturing towards a willow, shot a direct wave of energy towards Morpheus. Morpheus was knocked into the tree, which proceeded to wrap Morpheus up, somewhat.

            "Hey! Lemme go! Mah team has only two. Dis is no' fair, cherie!" (Lute: or is it chere? I can't remember!) Before Morpheus could complain anymore, Rhythm slammed three smaller balls of sound into Atomic, Dryad, and again into Atomic, for good measure. Myesha stood up and put up her pink shield before the third ball got to Atomic.

            "Den dere was one." Morpheus said as Rhythm tried to pull him loose. Rhythm yelled as the tree grabbed her. "Lemme go!" 

            Dryad sat up and grinned. [Never underestimate your enemies!] \\Keep them tied up. I'm gonna try to wake up Atomic.// 

            Myesha let her shield down. "Hey Dryad! You okay?"

            "Yep. You?"

            "I didn't get hit too often."

            "Atomic?" Both girls turned their attention to their most useful teammate. Atomic didn't move. \\She's out cold. She got beat up pretty bad// An elm tree said.

            "I know." Dryad muttered out loud as she knelt down by Atomic.

            "She's alive!" Myesha called.

            "And awake." Atomic whispered.

"And the winner is Team one: Atomic, Myesha, and Dryad." Cyclops said as Atomic finally sat up, trembling slightly. (Ildon: Sorry this wasn't as long as the next fight. These powers are very different then what Emmie and Zozma usually give me.)

END FIGHT ONE 

"Very good, very good. Dryad? Are you all right?" Cyclops watched as Athena helped Anne up. Anne flinched and rubbed her right side where the sound ball had hit her.

            "I'm fine, Cyclops!" Anne smiled slightly. Athena helped Myesha up as Ryo and Trey discussed their tactics for their fight. 

            "Alright, it's time for Team three versus Team four. Guys get out there."

            "Some of us are ladies." Lauren grinned at Cyclops as she passed him.

            "You tell him, petite!" Alexandria grinned before turning her attention to Ivonne.

            "Form a staff? Okay makes sense." Ivonne nodded as Alexandria gave her suggestion.

            "Second mock fight, go!" Cyclops called as the new battlefield appeared. (Lute: A casino city during night.  Zozma: Think Vegas at night!) 

SECOND FIGHT 

(Ildon: Team 3 VS Team 4)

            Experiment concentrated on transforming. Her uniform melted into black scales, gloves became razor sharp claws, and cape became leathery bat wings. She looked up and flashed her fangs as her eyes turned into pure ebony. A reptilian hiss, "Lessss rumble!"  

            Feline stared for a minute before catching her cue and transforming into a long and sleek cheetah. Kneeling on all fours, her hands became forepaws with deadly claws at the ends, her feet morphing into powerful hind-paws for speeding up and tackling her enemies. Her transformation completed, she let out chirp-like bark (Emerald: I looked this up!) and swished her tail side to side.

            "Y'know, that makes me feel kind of like the odd one out." Blaze laughed and formed a long staff from the bright casino signs' light.

            "Yeah, this will be veeeeeery interesting." Dust grinned and stepped back a little, getting closer to a set of street signs: yield, 15 MPH. 

            "Ready when you are, Wolf!" He called. Wolf nodded at Moonbeam. Moonbeam closed his eyes before concentrating on Lucifer. (Zozma: Give me a sentence in a Brooklyn accent, someone please! I don't think www.slanguage.com covers it)  [(Lucifer, will dark magic be affective against Experiment and Feline?)] **[Should be] **[If worse comes to worse, we can switch to me, Damen] [(Gotcha)]

            Moonbeam closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, they seemed to glow with a darker light. A black flame appeared in his hands. **"We're ready here."** Moonbeam/Lucifer's voice sounded two-toned. Wolf nodded again.

            Blades burst from his skin, giving him the appearance of Spyke (Emerald: Evan) when he sees Pietro. He smiled coldly as the battle officially commenced.

            Dust started rusting the double sign and various other metal implements, the rust starting to get into Team three's eyes. Experiment started flying above the rust clouds. Feline raced in a circle, like Quicksilver or Morpheus might do, creating a very small whirlwind and getting the dust away from her sensitive eyes. Her ears twitch and she heard Blaze sneezing before a whacking sound reached her ears. Afterwards a yelp from Dust.

            Feline yelped as flames seared her fur and skin. She got a quick glance of Moonbeam reloading, so to speak, and targeting Blaze. Blaze turned the heat against Dust who, shrieking slightly, rusted the bottom of a lamp post which slammed into Blaze's back, knocking her ten feet. 

            Experiment soared down aiming towards Wolf. They stood in front of each other, Experiment floating slightly before she shot forward, right claw aiming towards Wolf's unprotected face. He raised his own clawed/bladed hand and caught the blow. Experiment bluffed, raising her left claw. Wolf responded by going to grab it as Experiment kicked off the ground taking Wolf with her. He flailed slightly before slamming a bladed knee into Experiment's stomach, sending them spiraling towards the ground, Experiment taking the brunt of the landing.

            Feline jumped onto Moonbeam's back and clawed fiercely. He reached behind him and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He slammed her to the ground and sent a poison cloud towards her. Feline coughed and morphed into her human form before quickly assuming the form of lioness. Growling, she latched onto his leg and swung him into a building. Feline whimpered and grimaced, as much as lioness could, that is.

            Blaze rammed her light staff into Dust's left side as he rusted the manhole cover she was unknowingly standing on. She wailed as she fell, losing her light staff. She hit a wet cement floor, much to her relief. Dust stared as the light staff dissolved.  He concentrated on large, lit up sign. It's fastenings rusted, causing it to fall over the manhole. He listened to her shouts, 'maturely' sticking his tongue out at her. Well, her general vicinity. 

"Lemme out! Now! Dust! It's dark and smelly down here! Let me out!" Blaze whined. He grinned and laughed loudly. "Nah-nah-nah-na-!" Feline jumped on him.

Moonbeam pulled himself out of the rubble. Feline was wrestling with Dust. Blaze was…underground. Wolf and Experiment were trying to get unstuck. They were halfway buried in the ground. He/Lucifer/Luna watched as they got up. 

"Wellll…you are veeeerrrrrry gooooood in batttttttttttllle." Experiment hissed at Wolf. 

"Same to you, same to you. Moonbeam! Get over here. I think Dust can handle Feline."

"Are you saying you need help?" Moonbeam/Lucifer asked.

"Just get over here!" Wolf socked Experiment with his left fist. Little needle-like blades dug down to her cheekbones. Moonbeam sent liquid poison into the open wound. Experiment roared before tossing Wolf, like a rag doll, into Moonbeam.

Feline flung Dust into a heavy brick wall. It caved in on him and he was knocked unconscious. "Lemme out!" Blaze cried. Feline stared for half a minute, before deciding to assist Experiment. She jumped on Wolf and bit into his shoulder. He threw himself onto his back, squishing Feline slightly. (Rastaban: A wolf and a feline…? I wasn't paying attention. Oh well. Wolf's still with a feline, Kitty to be exact)

Moonbeam smirked. [Don't get cocky you two. She'll be hard to take down.] **[Not against us!]** [(Didn't she just say don't get cocky, you two?)] **[She meant you and Damien.]** [I meant you! And Damen.] **[Right…]** [(Come on guys let's get this over with)]

Experiment studied Moonbeam during the mental conversation. She decided that his weakness was indiscernible and probably relatively useless to her. She crashed into him. Moonbeam grinned and 'flamed up' into dark armor before exchanging blows with Experiment. Uppercut, right jab, duck, roll to the side. (Ildon: Moonbeam's moves) It was a dance. Dodge, sway back, sweep, slap. (Ildon: Experiment's moves) 

"Ow!"  Moonbeam/Lucifer stood stock still, gently touching his stinging cheek. 

"Ssssorrrrry." Experiment growled ferally.

"Whatever." Moonbeam/Lucifer rolled his eyes before slamming Experiment into the ground. Cut, stab, duck, float. (Ildon: Experiment's moves) Shift, parry, high kick, downward bash. (Ildon: Moonbeam's moves)

Feline morphed human again. She had cuts on her left side down to her rib cage. She backed away from Wolf. Wolf concentrated and formed a very dull blade. The blade was almost a club. Feline paled. Wolf smiled sympathetically at her before smacking her on the side of her head, knocking her out.

Wolf watched as Moonbeam and Experiment exchanged blows. Moonbeam was getting annoyed. Experiment had stopped being serious and was fading and flying around him, doing her best to piss him off. It was working from the looks of it. Moonbeam was snarling, shouting, and growling in frustration as he tried to hit Experiment. Experiment seized him from behind and threw him towards the ground. Moonbeam laid still. 

Wolf launched another attack on Experiment. She wasn't going to fly too high around him. He didn't have powers of levitation. Experiment flung him into the ground next to Moonbeam. Wolf sat up and stared at Moonbeam. Moonbeam's eyes turned black, like Experiment's. [(Lucifer don't!)] **[Let's stop playing and get serious]**

**Moonbeam used his magic to secure Experiment on the ground. She could not move. He glanced at Wolf and said, "You rush her. I'll give you a speed burst. I'll come from the other side and we'll slam her backwards. She'll hit the wall and I can blast her with poison. Get your blades out." **Wolf nodded and got ready to charge Experiment.

**Moonbeam recharged his armor and readied his venom shot and cast an agility enhancement spell on Wolf. **Wolf charge Experiment with Moonbeam hot on his tail. They hit her like Colossus, Juggernaught, and Beast hitting a wall at the same time. Experiment slammed into the far wall and crumpled. Before Moonbeam could blast her with venom she staggered to her feet. 

"Is she snarling?" Wolf asked as she smirked revealing all of her fangs. She grimaced and morphed back to her human form and collapsed.

**"I don't…**know." Moonbeam slumped as his regained control of his body.

"…And the winner is Team four: Wolf, Dust, and Moonbeam."

**************************************************************************************

Emerald: Ildon! That was amazing! You're the best old, old brother in the world! *Huggles Ildon* 

Ildon: Haven't we been through this discussion before?

Zozma: Yeah. Anyway.

Lute: What do think?

Amethyst: I thought it was great.

Ruby: Yeah!

Rastaban: He was talking about the readers/reviewers.

Ildon: As I said before, my apologies that the first fight scene wasn't as long as the second.

Zozma: You know the drill, read and review. *Exit Lute, Rastaban, Orlouge, Amethyst, Sapphire, Diamond, Zozma, & Ruby*

Emerald: Bye guys! *Exit Ildon and Emerald*

 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//  

 **[Lucifer talking] Lucifer is in control**

[Luna talking] Luna is in control

[(Damen talking to either)]

Rastaban: The couples are Amy and Pietro, Athena and Damon, Lauren and Sam, Chloe and Pyro, Bill and Amara, Charisma and Remy, Ray and Jennifer, and finally Anne and Warren (I'm so happy about this one!). I hope you guys like my selections! The vote is for a separate sequel. I'll make sure the couples are established in this fic.

Lute: Sorry it's so short.

Emerald: Welcome to the chapter that I consider 'Deeper Looks'.

Zozma: This is all in order; each scene happens right after the other. On to the story…

Scene: Outside the Institute

                "I don't know. I mean like now we're going to have the Acolytes and, like, the Brotherhood join up with us. So maybe, like, it's too dangerous to go out." Kitty was talking to Athena and Alexandria.

                "Well, if we can get all the girls rounded up, maybe it wouldn't be so dangerous. I just want to get out of the house." Athena replied. 

                "Alexandria?" Kitty said to the older girl. Alexandria was in deep thought.

                "Hm…wha' di' Ah miss, Kittencat?" 

                "Like, whether or not it's, like, safe to go shopping." 

                "Hey! You have lots of money, right?" Athena and Kitty looked hopeful.   
                "Yeah, Ah do. Yah wan' me tah buy everyt'in' foahr yah?"

                "Just the expensive stuff! Please!" Both girls asked.

                "Why no'? Ain't got not'in' bettah tah do." 

                "You are the, like, greatest!" Kitty said hugging Alexandria and jumping up and down.

                "Jus' tell me when yah'll gonna go shoppin', eh?" 

                "Of course. Come on Kitty, we have to convince everyone else." Athena and Kitty raced back to the mansion, hoping to convince Rogue, Anne, and every other X-girl to come shopping with them.

                "Chere! It is lovely tah see yah!"

                "Ragin' Cajun. Wha' yah doin' here?"

                "No' happy tah see me? Mee' a frien' o' mine. Charisma dis be Alexandria, Alexandria dis be Charisma." Both women sized each other up. [She gots shining mahogany hair, deep sparkling brown eyes. Definitely his type.] Alexandria thought. [This girl has hard black eyes and long ebony colored hair. She looks like someone Remy would like. Did Remy and her have something going on?] Charisma thought.

                "Mademoiselles?" Remy asked.

                "Why yah here? How'd yah ge' here?" Alexandria asked them, nodding at Charisma.

                "Why are we on th' X-men's turf?" Charisma turned towards Remy.  
                "Yoahr mah enemies? Brothers or Acolytes?" Alexandria arched an eyebrow.

                "Oui, Acolytes. Yah a X-man den?" Remy and Charisma tensed up.

                "Yeah. Ah'm a X-man. X-woman if yah wanna be correc'. Ragin', nice seein' yah, really. I gotta go. Take care yahself. Ah t'ink yah might know wanna de newbies here. …Trey Huebner ring a bell?"

                "Yeah, dat's an ole' frien' o' Remy's. Charisma, le's go. Alexandria gave us her blessin'." Remy snorted. Charisma nodded and turned to Alexandria.

                "I'll take care of him for you, Alexandria." Charisma smiled. Remy looked insulted.

                "Yah do dat, Charisme (French for Charisma)." Alexandria smiled back and started walking back to the mansion.  
                "Ex-girlfriend?"

                "Yah coul' say dat. She's scare' o' me."

                "Can't imagine why."

                "Watch it, Charisme." The duo laughed and walked back to the secret base of Magneto's Acolytes.

Scene: Inside the Institute

                "Desiree?" Kurt bamfed into the kitchen.

                "What?" Desiree looked surly.

                "Err…I vas vondering, if you vould come vith me and the girls to the mall. It vould be fun! And Keehty vanted me to ask you vhen I saw you."   
                "When you saw me?"

                "If I saw you! I meant if not vhen!" Kurt blushed under his fur.  
                "Why are you going to the mall?"

                "They have these great arcade games! I find them enjoyable. I figured you vould want to…hang out." Kurt blushed even more as he finished his explanation.

                "…Sure, why not? I'd like to get some CDs anyway."

                "Then it's settled. You're coming with us!" Kurt grinned happily before bamfing out of the kitchen.

                "De Elf has a crush on yah. Ah t'ink yah have one on him. Yah outta tell him." Trey and Jamie came in looking for a snack. 

                "I know." Desiree turned bright red.

                "That would be nice. Be careful, he and Amanda are still friends and she likes him a lot; her parents have strictly forbidden her from seeing him. It's a wonder she hasn't asked him out. She's barely allowed in the same school as him." Jamie said as pulled down the peanut butter from the cupboard.

                "I got ya." Desiree nodded her head before leaving. *Jamie? Kitty and Athena are looking for you* The Professor sent a message to Jamie. *What for? I didn't do anything, if it's about Kitty's shoes, Bobby dyed them, not me* *They didn't say*

                "I have to go see Kit and 'Thena. Sorry." Jamie said and ran off, running into Rogue on the way. She watched as seven Jamies ran up the stairs.

                "Chere, how nice tah see yah." Trey pulled some grape jelly out of the refrigerator. 

                "Hm? Oh. It's yah. What yah doin'?" She asked.

                "Makin' lunch. Wan' some?"   
                "Shure." Trey smirked flirtatiously, as he made two sandwiches. He handed Rogue one.

                "Ah think yah make th' best PB and J sandwich that Ah evah had."

                "T'ank yah, chere. Yah said dat one o' de Acolytes was botherin' yah. Which one?" [Please not be Remy. Please not be Remy] 

                "Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as he's known in battle. He's Cajun like yah."

                "Ah know him."

                "Yah do?" Rogue scooted her chair closer to him.  
                "Oui. We use' tah work tahget'er. Den Marie died. An' I lef' de Guil'." 

                "Marie?"

                "Marie Jameson. She was mah girlfrien'. Mah fathah, Tom Huebner was one o' de top leaders o' de Thieves Guil', worke' close wit' Jean-Luc. On a raid by de Assassins, he was kille'. When Ah found Marie, she…had been shot an' was dyin'. She gave me dis cross. Den she died…" He clutched the cross around his neck.

                "Oh. Ah'm…Ah'm sorry."

                "Don' have tah be, chere. Yah didn' shoot her."

                "Ah know, but…" Rogue trailed off. The two sat there in silence. Trey smiled softly.

                "T'anks foahr listenin' 'bout mah ole' girlfrien'. Mos' girls wouldn'." Rogue grinned slightly back.  
                "Anything yah got tah say, I'd listen to."

Scene: Outside The Institute 

                "Ryka, are you sure you wanna do this, yo?" Todd asked the mysterious girl. 

                "Yes, Kurt is my…friend. Like you and Captain Ginyu."

                "Okay, but remember the X-men don't like us Brotherhood, yo. They think we're always gonna do something bad, yo."

                "If I ask for Kurt, he won't be upset to see me." Ryka and Todd continued up the long drive way to the Institute. Todd stopped and hid. Ryka stared at him.

                "Yo, this just a conversation between you and Kurt, right? I don't wanna intrude and cause a bunch of trouble. Okay, I do wanna cause a bunch of trouble, yo." Ryka nodded and went up to the door and rang the bell. Inside, Rogue, who was still in the kitchen with Trey, heard the shrill bell. 

            "Ah'll get it, Ah'll get it." She muttered as she ran to the door to see who would dare bother 'evil' mutants.

                "Who is it?" She asked when she opened up the door.

                "I need to talk to Kurt, Skunkhead." Ryka said.

                "Lahke Ah'm gonna let yah."

                "Rogue? Who is it?"

                "It's…Ryka."  
                "Ryka? Vell, how nice to see you!" Kurt exclaimed when he bamfed down stairs.

                "Kato, I need to talk to you." 

                "About vhat Ryka? Did something happen?"

                "…"

                "Rogue, can you~"

                "No, Ah don' trust her."

                "Okay fine. I can ignore Skunkhead. It's Lord Maboroshi; she's been acting weird. I'm worried, I think she's sick."

                "Vhat? Have you talked to Lance? He's the leader, right?"

                "Yes, he is, but he hasn't had the chance to check on her. I asked Todd…to come with me here."

                "Vell, go get him. I vill get Hank and maybe we can convince her to let us give her a medical examination."

                "…Thank you, Kato."

Scene: Institute: Danger Room.

                Trey had wandered to the Danger Room after his conversation with Rogue.  He saw Anne in the Danger Room, going a city simulation. The city had barely any trees.  
                "Scott? May Ah train wit' Anne?"  
                "No, but ya can train with Dryad, Morpheus." Scott replied.

                "Very funny." Trey suited up and went into the Danger Room.

                "Hey Trey! Or should I say Morpheus."

                "Call me Morpheus, Scott seems to have dis t'in' 'bout callin' us by our code names."

                "Gotcha."

                "All right, you two. I'm putting you in Central Park. This should play to both of your strengths. Morpheus, don't under estimate your opponent this time."

"Whatever."  
                

BATTLE BEGINS 

                Dryad concentrated on the trees. They shared their durability. Right on time, too, as Morpheus rapidly circled Dryad, looking for a weak spot. He grinned and charged two cards. He threw one at a tree and one at Dryad's feet.

                Dryad yelled, as she stumbled backwards, her concentration broken slightly. Morpheus closed his eyes and concentrated on her mind. He slowly erased all her memories of how to control her powers. 

                "Hey! What did you do?" Morpheus didn't answer as he sent another charged card, blasting Dryad into a tree. She shrieked. The tree pushed her to her feet. Morpheus slammed her into the tree again, this time racing right in front of her and throwing the card. Dryad was knocked out cold.

                **BATTLE ENDS**

                "Morpheus, change her memories back." Logan growled at him.

                "Ah already did." Morpheus replied. "Ah wan' a rematch with Athena and Myesha."

                "Whenever you're ready." Logan muttered as he went back into the hallway.

Scene: Institute Second Hallway outside of Danger Room

                "Hey Logan?" 

                "What?"

                "What…why…nevermind."  
                "What is it, kid?"

                "Nothing. Do you think this is serious?"

                "What's serious?"  
                "Magneto wanting to join up with us. Does that mean something…bigger, than you guys have handled, is happening? Something we can't face?"

                "I don't know. Creed…he won't admit it, but he's worried."

                "Humans have finally decided to turn against mutants. That thing that Anne heard and now the Acolytes wanna team up."

                "When Chuck decides to tell us what's happening, he'll tell us."

                "When?"

                "When we need to know."

                "We need to know now!"

                "You aren't usually this talkative."

                "So?"

                "…nevermind." Logan got up and left again.

                "Where's the runt?" Victor asked.

                "He just left."

                "What's your mutation?"  
                "I have a layer of metal beneath my skin."

                "Admantium?"  
                "Maybe."

                "Neat."  
                "Do you know…what's happening?"

                "You worried?"

                "No. Kinda. Yeah."

                "The humans are mobilizing."

                "Reassuring."

                "Ain't it though?"

                "So we're gonna die?"  
                "Pretty much. Ain't it great?"

                "You seem obsessed with death and carnage."  
                "You have any better ideas?"  
                "No."

                "Thought so."

                "…"

Scene: Acolyte Base (Brotherhood have moved in)

                "I don't get! Where are they?" Pyro looked around some more.

                "Who?" Bill looked at him.  
                "Everyone! Amy, Lance, Pietro, Todd, Ryka, Remy, Charisma, Chloe, Jennifer, Mike, Kyle, Piotr, Wanda, uh…who'd I forget?"

                "I don't know. Ryka and Todd went to visit someone. You forgot Mystique."

                "So?"

                "Hey! What's that?"

                "This? It's a note. I can't read it."

                "What do you mean?"

                "It's in a foreign language."  
                "What language?"  
                "'ere. Can you read it, mate?"  
                "No. It's Gaelic."

                "It's…gay?"

                "Gaelic! It's a language."

                "I believe you."

                "Come on, let's watch Scooby-Doo!"

                "Alright!" The two mutants sat down in front of the TV. Bill pocketed the note.  
                "Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? We got some work to do now._"_ St. John sang along.

                "Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? We need some help from you now." Sang Bill. The two grinned and both sang the song,  

                "Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be read for your act. Don't hold back! And Scooby-Doo if you come through you're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know you'll catch the villain." Both broke into fits of laughter and forgot the note, too into the show.

Zozma: Okay…

Emerald: That was awesome!

Ildon: Emerald, you are awful at fight scenes.  
Emerald: Bite me!

Ildon: I'll pass

Zozma: You know the routine. Read and Review!

Emerald: Trivia. Did any of you know that Alexandria is my character? She's awful, isn't she?

Zozma: Did you know?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Bye! *Exit Zozma, Emerald, Ildon, Rastaban, and Lute*


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]         

\\Tree Talk//  

 **[Lucifer talking] Lucifer is in control**

[Luna talking] Luna is in control

[(Damen talking to either)]

Emerald: Okay, Kitrazzle, my concept of the Danger Room is: it simply materializes things. I don't remember in which one but the X-men had a session where they fought the Brotherhood. Logan and Scott both could punch and hit them. Kitty phased through without short-circuiting them so they really can't be robots. And mechanical robots seem kind of old fashioned for Prof. Xavier. I think they harnessed some type of mutant power and the stuff is just temporarily there. It dissolves when the program is ended. 

Zozma: This one is short. 

Lute: Really alls it does is gives another reason for the three teams to team up.

Emerald: Yeah. You guys forgot to answer my question! It's at the bottom of chapter 10!!

Zozma: On to the story!

Scene: Bayville Mall

                "So…where do we wanna go first?" Amara asked.

                "We should split up. We all go to whatever we like." Jubilation replied.

                "Okay. Like, where does everyone wanna go?" Kitty asked.

                "Ja, I vas going to go to the arcade." Kurt replied.

                "I'm gonna go with him." Desiree added. The two went to the arcade

                "Me and Anne are gonna go to the Bath and Body place."  Ivonne said. Both nodded and took off

                "Well, what about the rest of you?" Kitty asked.

                "Ah'm gonna go wit' yah, Kittencat." Alexandria muttered.  
                "Come on Jubilee, Ryo. Yah both wanted tah get some new CDs." Rogue and the girls left.

                "Amara, Athena, and I are gonna some new shirts. They have sale!" Amanda said.

                "Lauren and I are gonna look at the jewelry." Rahne and Lauren went to the little jewelry store that sold beautiful necklaces for cheap prices.  
                "Like, Jamie, you wanna hang out with me and Alexandria?" Kitty asked.

                "Yeah, if it's alright with you guys."

                "No problem. Come on, maybe we can, like, get something to eat before we go shopping." Kitty answered.

Scene: Bayville Mall: Arcade.

                "That's odd. The arcade is closed." Kurt looked confused.  
                "You kids need to get out of here." A large man said.

                "So let's go do something else, Kurt." Desiree said.

                "Vhy is the arcade closed?"

                "The arcade's been shut down for repairs. Some the games have faulty wiring."

                "Oh, alvright then." Kurt nodded and turned to Desiree…who had vanished.

                "Desire? Vhere are you?" Kurt walked into a man in trench coat. 

                "Sorry sir." Kurt muttered as he fell down unconscious. The man smiled and picked up the boy.

Scene: Bayville Mall: Music Store.

                "Hey, Jubilee, here's that Hilary Duff CD you were looking for." 

                "Thanks Ryo." Jubilee took the CD from her friend.  
                "We got everything?" Rogue asked.  
                "Yep!" 

                "Same here."

                "Let's go buy 'em an' meet up wit' Kitty an' them." Rogue said. The three girls made their purchases and left the store. Rogue turned around to the other two girls.

                "Guys, stop playin' around an' come out. Jubes? Ryo? Kitty will kill me." Rogue went to find Kitty.

Scene: Bayville Mall: Dillards.

                "'Manda? Where'd ya go? 'Mara?" Athena looked around for her companions.  
                "Mmmmhhhpp." Athena struggled for a moment before breathing in the fumes and falling unconscious.

Scene: Bayville Mall: Café.

                "Kitty? Alexandria? Jamie?" Rogue called out. She stopped at the table where the three had been sitting. There was a note and Kitty's bubblegum pink backpack.

                "Oh no!" Rogue exclaimed.

                "Rogue? Ivonne's missing!" Anne called.  
                "Ah know, this note says so."

                "Rogue, Anne, where is everyone?"

                "They've been kidnapped. This note's in two languages: Gaelic and English. The English part says everyone who's missing." Anne concentrated on the Gaelic part.  
                "We gotta tell the professor!" The girls hurried to the car and went back to the mansion.

Emerald: We know, it's pathetic.

Zozma: Yeah. We kinda have X-men writer's block. 

Emerald: Tell us if you liked.

Zozma: Sorry it was short!

Emerald: We're not sure when we'll update.

Zozma: We will! I swear! *Exit Zozma, Emerald, and Lute*


	8. Chapter Eight

Missing: Amara, Kurt, Desiree, Jubilee, Ryo, Amanda, Athena, Kitty, Alexandria, Jamie, Ivonne, Rahne, Amy, Lance, Pietro, Chloe, Jennifer, Mike, Kyle, Piotr, and Wanda. We think…

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//  

 **[Lucifer talking] Lucifer is in control**

[Luna talking] Luna is in control

[(Damen talking to either)]

Emerald: That's everyone missing, right?

Zozma: Should be.

Emerald: On to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Secret Prison: Cell M4 (Four Mutants in it)

                "Hey-is-anyone-here?" Pietro woke up to darkness.

                "Like, yeah." Kitty called.

                "I am here…" Piotr murmured.

                "Piotr, Pietro, and…who's the girl?" Mike asked.

                "Pryde, Kitty." A voice resonated through the cell.

                "Who's there?" Kitty yelped. There was no response.

                "Hey! Can-anyone-use-their-powers?" Pietro asked.

                "No." Mike answered for everyone.

                "Oh…Well-if-one-of-talks, we-can-follow-their-voice-and-meet-up." Pietro suggested.

                "You mean like this?" Kitty was right next to him. 

                "There only the four of us, then…" Piotr sounded disappointed.

                "In this cell, at least." Mike added.

                "I was with Jamie and Alexandria. They're probably, like, around here, too." Kitty said.

                "So us four and those two?" Mike asked.

                "No. Your mutant friends are here also." The mysterious voice said.

                "What do you want with us?" Piotr asked. 

                "We discovered that we can inject humans with mutant cells, giving them that particular mutation. Temporarily! It wouldn't last forever and the human could turn back to normal without any side effects. We are going take cells from four of you _different_ mutants and inject them into the same human. Making that human a super-soldier!" The Voice said.  
                "You're sick!" Mike shouted. 

                "Are we gonna, like, survive it?" Kitty was trembling.

                "For a while. Then we'll hand you over to Weapon-X." The Voice answered. 

                "You can't do that!" Kitty, Mike, and Pietro shouted.

                "We will kill off Pryde, Glenn, Wagner, Lee, and Amanda Sefton for sure." The Voice ignored their shouts.  
                "No!" Kitty cried.

                "You-can't-kill-Kitty!" Pietro added.

                "We won't kill you off immediately. You'll be studied and maybe Weapon X will find you useful." The Voice 'reassured' them.

                "But I don't want to die!" Kitty yelled, standing up. Piotr stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

                 "We will be rescued before they can kill you, Katya." Piotr sounded hopeful.

                "And we'll protect you! You're a fellow mutant." Mike said.

                "Mike's-right, we-won't-let-them-take-you-without-a-fight." Pietro said, sounding as hopeful as Piotr. 

                "My enemy, my savior. Like, that's funny." Kitty laughed as she sat down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald: I won't be able to write any more X-men fics. I'm hooked on Inuyasha. I will update soon, with another chapter in the kidnapped people's point of view. 

Zozma: Who do you want to be with if you are kidnapped? Four to a group. And do any of you feel like almost dieing?  You won't but you'll be at risk. Tell us in your review!


	9. Chapter Nine

Missing: Amara, Kurt, Desiree, Jubilee, Ryo, Amanda, Athena, Kitty, Alexandria, Jamie, Ivonne, Rahne, Amy, Lance, Pietro, Chloe, Jennifer, Mike, Kyle, Piotr, and Wanda. We think…

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//  

 **[Lucifer talking] Lucifer is in control**

[Luna talking] Luna is in control

[(Damen talking to either)]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Secret Prison: Cell M42 (Four Mutants in it)

                "Ouch!" Chloe flinched and put her hand to her head. 

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Lance also was clutching his head.  
                "You guys alright?" Amara was sitting next to Chloe.

"Yeah… I guess." Chloe muttered. 

"Hey! Anyone here?" Lance called out.  
                "It's just us four." Kyle finally spoke. 

"Kyle? You okay?" Lance asked.  
                "I've been better." Kyle said with a wry smile.

"I was at the mall with the girls." Amara said.

"So?" Lance replied.

"They might notice I'm missing and come looking for me!" Amara rolled her eyes.

"Or they might be in this place dieing horrible deaths." Kyle muttered.

"Don't say that!" Amara shrieked.

"I'm being logical." Kyle answered.

"That's an awful way to be logical! Maybe you could do good logic instead of bad logic!" Chloe suggested.

"Logic is logic. There is no good or bad." Kyle countered.

"Stop being illogical!" Amara pouted.

"Stop talking 'bout logic." Grumbled Lance.

"Sorry."

"Well I think we should see if we can find a way to escape." Chloe muttered and crawled towards the north wall.

"Yeah, can any of you use your powers?" Lance asked.

"No." Kyle answered for all of them. He went to west wall and searched. Amara took the east wall and Lance had the south wall.

"Found the door." Chloe said.

"Can you open it?" Amara asked.

"Nope." Chloe sighed.

"Let me try." Lance struggled and pulled on the door. Kyle watched and got to help Lance. Now both were trying to open the door. Chloe watched and Amara stood beside her.

"Damn! Why won't this door open?" Grunted Lance.

"I think it's locked." Answered Kyle.  
                "Um…Maybe it pushes open." Amara said shyly. Both males stared at her. Lance let go of the door and Kyle pushed it open.

"So it wasn't locked." Chloe said.

"Well, lets go!" Lance said. He followed Kyle. Amara and Chloe sighed and followed, both thinking it was a bad idea.

"HEY!" Someone shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zozma: Cliff!   
Emerald: His idea. Tell me what you want to happen!


	10. Chapter Ten

Missing: Amara, Kurt, Desiree, Jubilee, Ryo, Amanda, Athena, Kitty, Alexandria, Jamie, Ivonne, Rahne, Amy, Lance, Pietro, Chloe, Jennifer, Mike, Kyle, Piotr, and Wanda. We think…

Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men. 

*Telepathy*

[Thoughts]

\\Tree Talk//  

 **[Lucifer talking] Lucifer is in control**

[Luna talking] Luna is in control

[(Damen talking to either)]

Emerald: I meant the people who made Logan Weapon-X, I don't know what they're called so….

Zozma: We forgot to explain that, sorry guys! Thanks for the reviews! *Gives Amara a cookie* 

Amara: Chocolate Chip! Yay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Hallway Outside of Cells

                "I knew this was a bad idea." Chloe sighed. Both Lance and Kyle were in battle stances, looking around. Amara was closing the door to their cell.

                "Why didn't you tell us?" Lance asked.

                "You didn't ask." Amara and Chloe said at the same time.

                "Look can you get us out or not?" The person snapped, annoyed.

                "Hold on. Chloe, break down the door." Kyle looked at Amara.

                "If they're the bad guys, they now know my name. And it's your fault, and I'm gonna haunt you if I get killed." Chloe scowled, but broke down the door. Desiree, Jamie, Rahne, and Kurt stepped out.

                "Guys!" Amara shrieked and hugged all four of her friends.

                "Why did we have to get stuck with more X-geeks?" Lance muttered.

                "'Cause we're cool!" Desiree answered.

                "Duh." Jamie added.

                "Kid, you have great timing." Kyle smirked.

                "Hear that?" Kurt asked.

                "What, elf?" Lance whispered back.

                "Listen." Kurt said. Everyone listened.

                "Still don't hear anything, Kurt." Desiree whispered.

                "That's just it! There vas an odd humming noise, like machines, but now it stopped!"   
                "Hey! You're right!" Jamie exclaimed, eyes wide with terror.

                "Well, I don't know about the humming sound, but am I the only one hearing the whimpering?" Kyle asked.

                "No. It sounds like a woman." Chloe answered.

                "Rahne, can you find a scent?" Kurt asked.

                "Yes, hold on." Rahne nodded her head and transformed into her full wolf form. Nose pressed to the ground, she led the way.

                "Can ve let go now?" Kurt was holding Desiree's hand. Rahne rolled her wolfish eyes.

                "Very funny Wagner." Lance muttered. They followed Rahne and the whimpering out of the hallway and into a large room.

                "Is it me, or does this look remarkably like a torture chamber?" Jamie whispered. As if realizing his fear, Lance and Kyle moved slightly in front of him.

                "Miss Small!" Rahne exclaimed after transforming back into her human (Zozma: Isn't that weird to say for a 'mutant'?) form. The kind Principal was strapped to an examination table. Amara cried out when she saw that Miss Small was bleeding badly from a gunshot wound. Chloe quickly moved towards the table and removed the gag from Miss Small's mouth.

                "Miss, don't speak." Chloe ordered as she carefully unlatched the belts.      

Miss Small nodded and smiled weakly at Rahne and Amara. Jamie and his multiples were setting up a stretcher. Kyle and Lance were guarding the two doors. Desiree was preparing bandages. As Chloe moved out of the way, Kurt started to bandage the wounds. 

"There you go, Miss. You'll be alright." Kurt said. Desiree and Chloe gently moved Miss Small onto the stretcher. 

"Be careful." Kurt murmured, as they got ready to push the stretcher towards the exit.

"Lance and me will be last, so guys go on ahead. Rahne, Amara, you two need to be prepared to

use your powers at any moment." Kyle ordered, unused to be the leader of something.  
                The group moved out of the torture chamber, down the hall. Rahne was concentrated on anything that might be moving towards them; Amara's hands were flamed up. Kurt and Jamie walked beside the stretcher, and Desiree and Chloe were pushing the stretcher. Finally, they came to a door. Kyle moved up front.

                "It's the exit. Kurt, you can teleport us to the mansion or the boarding house, right?" Kyle asked.

                "It vill be hard, but I can take us all to the mansion." Kurt replied nervously. 

Kyle slowly pushed open the door and held it open as Amara, Rahne, and Kurt walked out. Jamie multiplied and sent three on each side of the stretcher to help Chloe and Desiree lift it up. Being careful to not jar Miss Small, they carried the stretcher down the short flight of stairs. Lance came out and waited to see what would happen next.

"Kurt, teleport everyone but me and Lance to the mansion. Then come back for us." Kyle said. Kurt nodded his head and teleported everyone to mansion.

"'Kay Lance. Get to shakin'." Kyle grinned broadly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zozma: There you go! 

Emerald: Tell us what you think!

Amara: Tell them to give me another cookie! Tell them to make it an Oreo™ Cookie!

Emerald and Zozma: … *Exit Emerald, Amara, and Zozma*


End file.
